


A love letter to sonic the hedgehog

by superemeralds



Series: just shadow things [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superemeralds/pseuds/superemeralds
Summary: Shadow reflects on his relationship with sonic.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: just shadow things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	A love letter to sonic the hedgehog

Sonic the hedgehog.

A name that brings my body to tremble. A name that makes me dizzy and tense.

From the very beginning there was something about him that captured me. I can't quite put into words what it was. His annoyance? His stubbornness? His idiocy? His… infectious carefree laugh? His love for this planet? His ultimate selflessness, despite being a mortal creature?

Thinking back to my weakest times, he's always been there to support me, despite my absolute rejection of him. It didn't matter how much I resent him and avoid him, he always finds his way into my life.

Sonic is… the truest hero I could imagine. The bravest person I know. The most hard working, the most fair, the most humble, the most powerful… The most burdened.

I know burdens. I can see the crushing weight of the world on his shoulder, he tries to carry all by himself.

All this time I thought it was my burden to bare alone, but he has been doing it even before I was reawakened.

My mission, that I understand now, is to give back to him the kindness he gave me through all this time. Aiding me on my journey without any personal gain. Without any other motive than "I see someone in need of help".

Whenever the world sings in unison, that "Sonic will fix it, he always does." I will stand beside him.

Maybe it is selfish to think so. Maybe I am wrong to want to take the burden off of him. Maybe it's to boost my ego. Perhaps I just want to  _ beat him at his own game _ . Whatever it is, though, I'm not going to hold back. I will protect him, and I will protect this planet.

He is the only other creature on this planet that doesn't need protection, but he deserves it. And the more he has my back, the more i learn to accept that maybe I deserve it too.

Not just protection but also… something else. Something that shows you are cared about. That shows your existence is appreciated and wanted not for any personal gain but for you being  _ you,  _ even when you don't really know who you are yourself. But that's the kindness and patience in it, the willingness to explore eachother and grow together. Something that proves that at least one person profits off your presence, and will miss you when you're gone. That makes you feel so  _ alive _ in the most mundane moments. Something… like love.

Sonic the hedgehog. 

A name that brings my body to tremble. A name that makes me dizzy and tense.

A name that makes me smile with all my heart.


End file.
